tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Touken Mew Mew
Touken Mew Mew (東方ミュウミュウ, Tōhō myūmyū) is a new and fun series created by Princess Mew. Unlike other TMM series this one is based off of swords from the historic past that became humans and on top of that Mews with DNA infused into them. Story A bunch of swords from the past became human though they were changed into more then just humans but Mew Mews with different assortment arrays of animal DNA and as their life goes on, even more Sword Mew Mews appears and join them. They are to fight the threat that has appeared in the world to save everyone on it, though they will even come across new Sword Mews as they fight. Characters Mew Mews Yamatonokami Yasusada/Mew Macaroon (大和守安定 Yasusada Yamatonokami) Voiced By: Kiyono Yasuno Yasusada is the main protagonist and leader of the team. Yasusada is one of Okita Souji's favorite swords. She transforms into Mew Macaroon and is infused with the DNA of a Andean Mountain Cat. Kashuu Kiyomitsu/Mew Cherry (加州清光 Kiyomitsu Kashuu) Voiced By: Ryōko Shiraishi Kiyomitsu is the second Mew Mew to appear. Kiyomitsu was also owned by Okita Souji, alongside Yasusada. She transforms into Mew Cherry and is infused with the DNA of a Darwin's fox. Izuminokami Kanesada/Mew Blackberry (イズミノカミ神社 Kanesada Izuminokami) Voiced By: Mikako Komatsu Kanesada is the third Mew Mew to appear. Kanesada is a sword famous for having been used by Hijikata Toshizou. She transforms into Mew Blackberry and is infused with the DNA of a African Wild Dog. Horikawa Kunihiro/Mew Blood Orange (堀川国博 Kunihiro Horikawa) Voiced By: Marika Kouno Kunihiro is the fourth Mew Mew to appear. Kunihiro is a sword that have been used by Hijikata Toshizou. She transforms into Mew Blood Orange and is infused with the DNA of a Volcano Rabbit. Akita Toushirou/Mew Cottoncandy (秋田通史''Toushirou Akita'') Voiced By: Akita is the fifth Mew Mew to appear. Akita was a tantou type of sword owned by Akita Sanesue. She transforms into Mew Cottoncandy and is infused with the DNA of a Red Panda. Shinano Toushirou/Mew Melon (信濃統一郎 Toushirou Shinano) Voiced By: Shinano is the sixth Mew Mew to appear. Shinano was a tantou type of sword owned by Toyotomi Hideyoshi and then later on Nagai Naomasa. Shinano Toushirou was named after its owner Nagai Naomasa, whose title was Shinano no Kami, one of Tokugawa Ieyasu's retainers. Before that, it was owned by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. She transforms into Mew Melon and is infused with the DNA of a Walia Ibex. Kogitsunemaru/Mew Licorice (コギツネマル Kogitsunemaru) Voiced By: Kogitsunemaru is the seventh Mew Mew to appear. Kogitsunemaru is a sword forged by Sanjou Munechika and the deity of Fushimi Inari gate. She transforms into Mew Licorice and is infused with the DNA of a Arctic Fox. Nakigitsune/Mew Honey (ナギギツネ Nakigitsune) Voiced By: Nakigitsune is the eighth Mew Mew to appear. Nakigitsune was handed down within the Akimoto family, the daimyou of the Tatebayashi fief in Kouzuke province, but it's not recorded when the sword came into the possession of the Akimoto family. She transforms into Mew Honey and is infused with the DNA of a Dama gazelle. Taikogane Sadamune/Mew Cocktail (太子御殿 Sadamune Taikogane) Voiced By: Taikogane is the ninth Mew Mew to appear. Taikogane was a sword used by Date Tadamune and forged a Sadamune. She transforms into Mew Cocktail and is infused with the DNA of a Comoro Friar. Urashima Kotetsu/Mew Whip Cream Voiced By: Urashima is the tenth Mew Mew to appear. Urashima was a sword used by Ikeda clan and forged by Nagasone Okisato. She transforms into Mew Whip Cream and is infused with the DNA of the Indochinese Box Turtle. Aliens Nomlas Voiced By: TBA Nomlas is the first Cyniclon to appear on Earth after the wars years ago and to face the new team of Mews. He's got a crush on Taikogane Sadamune. Gubyday Voiced By: TBA Gubyday is the second Cyniclon to appear on Earth after the wars years ago and to face the new team of Mews. He's got a crush on Urashima Kotetsu. Major Characters Yachi Enoshima (八尾江ノ島 Enoshima Yachi) Voiced By: TBA The creator of the Touken Mew project. An intelligent man who's always been interested in Japanese history such as the different famous swords used in the passed. A first year in college who graduated at the top of his grades in high school. Shu Enoshima (シュ・エノシマ Enoshima Shu) Voiced By: TBA Yachi's younger brother, who's still in high school. He's the twin of Subaru Enoshima, but he's too lazy and will usually be seen lazing around and sleeping. Shu knows of Yachi's Touken Mew Project and knows about the Swords who have turned into Mews. He's partially got a small crush on Shinano Toushirou. Subaru Enoshima (スノーエノシマ Enoshima Subaru) Voiced By: TBA Yachi's other younger brother, who's still in high school. He's Shu's Twin Brother and the more active one of the two, he's not lazy like Shu is and is always getting into trouble. Subaru also knows of Yachi's Touken Mew project and about the Swords who have turned into Mews as well. It seems one of the Sword Mews Akita Toushirou has a crush on him. Meiko Ayakane (メアリー・アヤカネ Ayakane Meiko) Voiced By: TBA Yachi's close childhood friend. She's known the Enoshima family since birth, they used to play a lot together as children. Once Yamatonokami Yasusada entered the school and became a member of their class, they became good friends. Supporting TBA Locations Café Touken Located in Miyagi Prefecture, Japan. Café Touken is owned by Yachi Enoshima as a cover for the Touken Mew Project. All of the Sword Mews work there, even the newer members they find will work there. Nekoma College A college located in Miyagi Prefecture, Japan. Yachi Enoshima attends this college. Hinata High A high school located in Miyagi Prefecture, Japan. Shu Enoshima, Subaru Enoshima, Yamatonokami Yasusada, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Izuminokami Kanesada, Horikawa Kunihiro, Akita Toushirou, Shinano Toushirou, Kogitsunemaru, Nakigitsune, Taikogane Sadamune, and Urashima Kotetsu attend this school. Trivia * The story and characters development began on July 9th, 2018. * The characters and story are still in progress. Category:Touken Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:AUs